1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, an antenna coil device provided on a busbar of defogging heating elements of a rear window glass of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna coil device that facilitates easy assembly and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automobile glass antenna has been known that uses heating elements of a defogger provided in a rear window or an antenna element provided around the heating elements as a receiving antenna for radio broadcast or TV broadcast in order to listen to radio broadcast or view TV broadcast in a vehicle.
In many cases, radio wave signals of radio broadcast or TV broadcast received by such an automobile glass antenna are affected by noise included in the output of a battery for supplying power to the heating elements of the defogger, or by the received radio wave signals leaking to a body or a DC power supply through a feeder that connects the defogging heating elements and a battery.
For this reason, when using an automobile glass antenna, a method is known that inserts a choke coil referred to as an “antenna coil device” between the automobile glass antenna and the body or battery in order to prevent noise being superimposed on the received signal and leakage of signals to the body and the like.
Devices having various kinds of structures have been proposed as this kind of antenna coil device. For example, a device has been proposed that, from a standpoint of securing resistant to vibrations received from the automobile, has a structure in which two relatively thick terminal boards are provided along the longitudinal axial direction of a coil formed in a solenoid form, and which also includes a resin member that holds the two terminal boards and the coil in an integrated condition (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-86402).
However, in the device employing a configuration that holds the terminal boards using a resin member as described above, it is necessary that the specific holding structure is one that ensures ease of assembly while, at the same time, reliably holding the terminal boards after assembly.